


加班加餐

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Summary: 埃尔文生日快乐！！！生日开荤！！！官方牛肉饭联动性感厨师在线卖肉团x社畜利





	加班加餐

晚上十一点，虽然还没到打烊的时间，但此时也已经不会有新的客人来。埃尔文听着正在吃饭的顾客聊着今天的工作，很少有人会这么晚才来吃牛肉饭，有的肯定都是无比疲倦又饥肠辘辘的加班一族。埃尔文在套餐外额外免费提供的白饭，混上带着肉香冒着热气鲜甜的汤汁，可以不加任何的配菜吃下满满一大碗。  
今天的牛肉饭有点特别，除了原本混在汤汁一同熬煮变软的萝卜和洋葱，汤汁里也配上了细小的辣椒圈，肥牛片上撒上了原本交给顾客做选择的胡椒。天气变冷了，埃尔文能做的只是把口味稍微地调整的令人胃部发暖，原本提供的冰水也换成滚烫的乌龙茶。  
除了与季节相衬的肥牛饭，这家店的限量玫瑰牛肉很受欢迎，与普通的牛肉饭不同，手工切制的牛肉片厚薄不一，烤制出焦香的外皮，里面是鲜亮的玫瑰红。没有刺激的血气，肉质却又柔软多汁好入口。环绕着金黄色的生蛋，在碗里由最薄的牛肉片构成最娇嫩鲜红的花心，再到外层逐渐加厚带着香料混合气息的褐色外皮。  
“虽然一天只做三十碗，很快就售罄。但是下次如果能准时下班的话，欢迎来尝尝。”  
“三十碗？老板你不累吗，每天都这么晚，一个人？”  
埃尔文一愣，他向来不催促最后客人离开，也没想过延迟的打烊时间其实也是自己的加班时间。听了太多食客对各自工作的抱怨，埃尔文自身似乎从没考虑过自己累不累。  
五点半开店，一直到十一点半结束。店铺里座位很少，吧台的八位，加上边桌的四张凳子，狭小的店铺已经显地拥挤了。他却还为了顾客多出选择购置了巨大的冰箱琳琅满目地摆满各种可供选择的饮料和酒。顾客多是匆忙下班的人，点完食物急急忙忙地就要回去，结束忙碌疲惫的一整天。很少有人会问他这句话，“你累不累。”  
外面的秋风粗暴地撞击着窗台，夜晚的低温沿着地面攀爬上吧台。埃尔文给客人添了新的热茶，门帘被掀起，有风粗鲁地灌进来，他们一同看向进来的人。  
是利威尔。  
他穿着和以往不一样的衣服，不是平时工作的那套西装，而是一套显然外出游玩才会穿着的衣服。不规则裁剪的衬衣下摆长长地遮挡住他的一半大腿，里面是一条少见的贴身的裤子。埃尔文只见过他中规中矩的制服，从学生时代开始，利威尔就是那种最上方的纽扣都要严防死守的那种学生。他的眼神无法从利威尔的身上移开，今天的利威尔显地格外不同，他的脸红红的，外面肯定很冷。  
“请坐，想要吃点什么吗？”  
利威尔没有和以往那样走到吧台的里面，而是贴着门口，在靠近埃尔文很远的地方坐下了。  
“不，不了···”  
虽然利威尔每次都会要求冻乌龙茶加冰，埃尔文今天却自作主张地为他倒了一杯热茶，“还是说你想要凉的？”  
埃尔文走过去，他的手心贴着发烫的杯壁，把温暖递到利威尔的身边。  
他发现利威尔在发抖。  
他在最后一位客人前脚踏出门，谢谢惠顾说完的瞬间，还没来得及收拾桌面上的餐具，就踏出吧台把利威尔紧紧的困入怀中。  
“是今天太冷了吗？”埃尔文担心地伸手去摸利威尔的头，却被对方拉住手腕向下固执地拉扯着要求弯下腰去。  
利威尔的吻落在他的唇上，“生日快乐。”接着是带着旋钮的小巧遥控被放进他的手中。  
“我准备好了，生日礼物。”利威尔的脸陷在埃尔文的胸口，像是给自己鼓励似的，又加了一句，“我准备好了。”  
埃尔文接过手中的旋钮，不敢相信对方竟然真的做了这样的事情。明明曾经非常抗拒着反复拒绝，甚至说过了要让让对方永久绝育的恶劣威胁来抗拒埃尔文的要求。但是利威尔却在自己生日的那天夹着玩具来找他，满足了埃尔文一直以来的幻想。他想要利威尔在人来人往的地段，搭着自己的手臂，身体发软而下体器官却又兴奋着，一刻不停地渴求着自己。  
他打开了开关，利威尔在那一瞬间揪紧了他胸口的衣服。  
“但是我还是·····想要确认一下·····”埃尔文的身体挡在靠近门口与利威尔之间，他还没来得及把门锁上，把牌子换到“准备中”，手就已经往下面摸了。  
埃尔文的一只手贴着利威尔下面紧身的裤子滑动，把里面已经全然挺立的阴茎按在手心中揉捏起来，利威尔压抑地发出一身微弱的呻吟，接着就在他的怀里挣扎起来。埃尔文一直在厨房里，全身都很暖，被热茶烫热的手心贴着利威尔腰线下滑，另一只手从后面侵入臀瓣之间，从早已准备过的，软软的洞口伸进去，摸到了里面轻微颤动的小玩意。  
他们熟悉彼此的身体，拇指在里面搅动着，把原本不安定的玩具往敏感点狠狠地推了一把。  
利威尔拽着埃尔文的衣服，手臂伸上去紧紧钩住对方的脖子，索要了一个热烈的亲吻。他的腰不受控制地向前弯曲，想要埃尔文后面的手指进去的更深一点。利威尔难得这样的热情，他的舌头在埃尔文的口中被吮吸着舔弄着，直到急促的呼吸忽然占据主导。埃尔文的手指把跳蛋重重地按在敏感地位置，利威尔忽然停下亲吻，不知所措地别开脸，用手大力拒绝地推动对方的胸口。  
“等·····不，不行········埃尔文······埃尔文！”  
他的声音忽然变得尖利，却又因为担心被外面的人听到，而奋力的压抑下音量而变得毫无震慑力。  
有车从门外面开过去，有路人匆忙赶路的脚步声。他们能听到到车轮碾压的声音，和清脆的脚步声。利威尔颤抖着，而埃尔文强硬地把他按在怀里，直到一片深色的水渍从裤子上蔓延开，利威尔才在他的怀里发出呜咽般的抱怨。  
“抱歉，我让你······”埃尔文松开怀里的人，利威尔的衬衣被扯开大半，但却只是像小兽一般顺从地抬眼看着他，“我实在是·······很难控制·····但是你可以等到我把卫生打扫好吗？我们一起回去。”  
埃尔文把挡位调低，在对方的额头上印下亲吻。他湿漉漉地手指抽出来，在为对方整理衣服时在脖颈上蹭出冰凉的痕迹。他让利威尔帮他去把店门的招牌关掉，门牌翻转过来。  
旋钮在自己的手中，在利威尔站起来向门口走过去的时候忽然被调到中档。对方的动作明显地停滞了一下，他几乎抖得站不住身子，但依旧按照埃尔文的指令朝着门外走去。  
最后的碗碟已经全部塞进洗碗机，消毒剂洒满柜台，空气中充满了刺激性的味道，又被埃尔文快速地擦拭干净。他们还需要等待半小时的碗筷自动高温消毒，解开身上的黑色围裙，散开被头巾困住的头发。埃尔文把店内的灯关了，把门锁上，把坐在凳子上的利威尔抱入怀中。他们与街区隔着薄薄的一堵墙，利威尔的裤子被他扯开，在后穴不安分的震动声下，性器在冰凉的空气中颤巍巍地矗立起来。  
有车从外面经过，灯光一闪而逝地照亮利威尔的脸。  
“我不会抱怨什么，今天是你的生日。”利威尔微微张开双唇，接下埃尔文的吻，“我准备好了。”  
埃尔文的手指伸进去，把里面不安分的跳蛋挤压出来。东西直接摔在地上，发出清脆的一声，利威尔抬眼看着他。  
“没关系，待会再清理·····现在要·····”利威尔的一条腿被向侧边抬起， 拉链声响起，接着是坚硬顶在湿漉漉地臀瓣中的感觉。  
利威尔侧身倚靠在墙上，他的脸被微弱的路灯照着，埃尔文看到他顺从地闭上了眼睛。他的手紧张地握成拳头，在埃尔文进入的时候发出压抑的呻吟。  
太深了，在埃尔文站着进入的时候。原本单腿站立已经使下半身的肌肉紧张着，哪怕早已做好充分的准备，还是紧地不得了。内壁因为重力的作用贴合在一起，挤压着肉柱，但埃尔文依旧这样深深地插进去。他的胸口隔着紧紧的布料贴在利威尔赤裸的后背上，里面因为兴奋而挺立的乳尖，一下一下地蹭的利威尔发痒。  
他很快就要射了，原本被跳蛋刺激地饥渴无比的后穴忽然得到了满足，埃尔文从后面挺入的角度刚好重重地按在利威尔的敏感点上。他在冲撞的快感中忽然挣扎着要转过身去，埃尔文托着他的屁股把他举起来，不顾力度地带着两人的体重重重地摔在墙上。利威尔顾不上背部的疼痛，他的小腿渴望地勾上埃尔文的胯部，渴望更快一些。  
“我·····想要·······”他微微张开的嘴断断续续地说不出完整的话，但是埃尔文读懂了他的意图。  
利威尔喜欢在接吻中高潮，于是他热情地回应了对方的索求。利威尔发出呜咽的声音，他的舌尖被埃尔文吮吸着，身体颤抖着，被一下下的抽插刺激着，一股股地射在了埃尔文的胸口。利威尔的后穴因为快感而紧缩着，他的手紧紧扒着埃尔文的肩膀，鼻尖顶在埃尔文的脖颈处，承受着对方高潮前的冲撞。  
“我出了汗。”  
“没····没关系····”利威尔偏过脸去吻他，吻到汗水的咸味。  
他就像是一只渴求盐分的蝴蝶，在湖心的那块石头上停不下来地舔舐着，埃尔文的肌肉坚硬，重重地压在他的身上，压在他被纤细肋骨守护着的心脏上。他们被这种用力的拥吻和激烈的性爱刺激地呼吸困难，在黑暗的店铺里，隔着身后整个喧嚣的世界，眼中只有彼此，耳中只剩对方的喘息。  
利威尔放弃般地在埃尔文射进来时发出没有压抑的呻吟，有车灯照进来，照亮了利威尔那张汗津津的脸，和眼里满溢的泪水。口中喘息出化为白雾的水汽，热切地呼在埃尔文的脖子上又化为冰凉。衣服松松垮垮地挂在手臂上，他会觉得冷吗？埃尔文紧紧地拥抱上去，把利威尔的呜咽全部收入心底。  
他剩下的那点稀薄的液体，全射在埃尔文的手里。

“我没想到你真的会在店里做。”店里面的暖气提前打开，利威尔坐在风口下面，眯着眼任由暖风吹着自己的脸，双手捧着一杯热气腾腾的茶，看着埃尔文把那块地板拖了一遍又一遍。  
“我没想到你真的会夹着这个过来。”埃尔文把拖把倚在吧台旁边，头上还带着密密的汗，就直接慢慢地凑上去，屁股坐在旁边的凳子上，上半身却歪过去，紧紧地搂住利威尔的腰。利威尔抬手环着他，埃尔文的喉咙贴着他的肚子，发出的声音都在腹腔中发出痒痒麻麻的振动。“我不在这里做，我会憋出病来。”  
“今天有客人问我加班累不累。”埃尔文又坐直回去，双手搭在自己的膝盖上，认真又严肃地盯着利威尔看。“我才意识到我从没想过这个，我只想到回去能见到你。我为拥有你而感到，因为你一直在我身边······所以·····难以用语言表达地······”  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
